


Thoughts of You Running Through My Head

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Crushes, Ejaculate, Humiliation, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the worst possible time for something like this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You Running Through My Head

It had to be _now_ of all times.

Ever since they were old enough to so much as grasp the concept of sexual feelings, perhaps even before, his body always reacted strongly to Ike. A touch to his hand or shoulder, a few spoken words, his scent, even the slightest inkling of his presence could easily drive him into a frenzy. It had always been Ike, and only Ike.

Now, though, was the worst possible time to be _reminded_ of this fact. In the midst of battle, surrounded by allies and enemies alike.

The last time such a thing had happened, he'd been twelve years old and they'd only been playing. Back then he could simply say he was tired of playing and run off before Ike was none the wiser, but now, facing off against a dangerous enemy...

He knew men could hardly control when it happened, but to become so painfully _aroused_ by one's best and only friend during a battle was a prelude to disaster.

 _The Silver-haired Maiden. A cult figure with many fanatical worshippers, a brilliant mind. She and her followers could destroy us at any moment._ He tried to adopt the mindset of someone else, anyone else who cared what happened to the rest of their world but even the threat of _death_ did nothing to quell the burning feeling. Every shift, every movement caused fabric to rub against him, his erection throbbed and his groin tightened and several times he had to stop, stock-still, and take several deep breaths. As if that would do anything.

On top of that, Ike was _very_ close. Of course he would be, Ike asked Soren to stay by his side and Soren wouldn't leave come hell or high water. Even knowing the problem might go away if he did wasn't enough to convince him.

 _Focus on the enemy,_ he thought, casting his eyes straight ahead. Heavily armored knights, axe fighters, soldiers, dragon riders. Thunder, Fire, Elwind, take them all out, fight them off, protect the front lines. _Don't think about anything else. Don't think about Ike, his muscles, his scent, his eyes, his-_

"Woah! Sorry, Soren!"

Ike stumbled backwards, body brushing warmly against Soren's, hip grazing between his legs and _ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Soren doubled over, biting his fist to fight back a cry as everything exploded into white light around him. The spreading sticky feeling between his legs brought him back to reality.

_This is not happening._

In the midst of battle, surrounded by allies and enemies alike, the brilliant tactician of the Greil Mercenaries and the Laguz Alliance had just creamed his pants.

_Goddess, please strike me where I stand._

He had to leave. He had to get out of here before-

"Retreat, mercenaries! The Daein army has withdrawn from the battle!" And Soren thanked the goddess whom he'd been begging to strike him down just moments ago. Somehow he managed to get back to his tent without being noticed, peeled off his pants and collapsed onto his bedroll. Humiliation, relief, exhaustion...he didn't give a damn anymore what the others said. _Ike will understand. Ike always understands._

Thoughts of Ike filled his head, stirring his arousal once more. This time, he welcomed them.

-x-

"I wonder what was with Soren...you don't suppose he was ill, moving so stiffly, do you?" Ilyana mused. Mia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He had a _boner._ Obviously."

" _Oh._ " Ilyana blushed, looking down. "Er...I-I see..."

"No wonder he seemed so embarrassed. Poor Soren, maybe someone should go talk to him," Rhys said sympathetically. Mia shrugged.

"Why? He's not the first guy who's ever popped one during a battle." She grinned over her shoulder. "Right, Boyd?" Behind her, Boyd coughed nervously and stumbled backwards.

"You could tell?" Mia giggled and took his arm, steadying him.

"Don't worry, dear. It'll be our little secret."


End file.
